The argument
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: Just another day in Los Noches...  rated: K   Characters include: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and OC


The Argument

* * *

><p>I watched the two Espada bicker a circuitous argument. It was like any other argument Grimmjow and Nnoitra had, over who was the strongest. It's obvious that Nnoitra is the strongest; the marking on his tongue proves that. Yet Grimmjow still felt that his position was higher than his elders, and being him, wasn't afraid to say something about it. They didn't even notice that I was watching them, and when Grimmjow did notice he Brusquely greeted me.<p>

" What the #$% do you want %^&*"

I smiled, I knew he meant no harm; his boorishness was another part of his attitude.

Nnoitra actually looked glad that I was there; he gave off another one of his weird expressions that made him look creepy and banal.

" Saiya, tell this %^$! head that I'm stronger than him" he said, Grimmjow now had a paranoid expression.

" NO! I'm %!#$ stronger, tell him Saiya!" Grimmjow yelled. I began to regret eavesdropping on the argument, was it worth this.

" Well, Nnoitra is ranked higher than you"

" Ha!"  
>" Her dumb ## doesn't know anything about strength" Grimmjow caustically remarked. I sadly frowned,<p>

" Judgment has been passed so get over it" Nnoitra said.

" Why don't we just fight to see whose the strongest" Grimmjow said, unsheathing his zan paktou. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; the argument always ended this way. Nnoitra would prove to Grimmjow whose superior; Grimmjow would become even more aggravated, and take his anger out on his fraccion and anyone else who got in his way. I made a mental note to myself to stay out of his sight. I saw Ulquiorra enter the room from the corner of my eye. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were so close to each other now, you'd think they're gay. Ulquiorra gave me a look that read they're- at- it- again. I nodded my head in confirmation. Ulquiorra is highly known as Los Noches peacemaker, considering that he's stronger than most of the Espada. And the only one willing to separate two quarrelling Espada, which trust me is not fun.

" I don't think I'll mess with this one," he suddenly said, which caught me off guard.

" Why not?"

" It would be interesting to see Grimmjow get beaten" he replied. Grimmjow was the destructive type, so not being able to destroy someone or thing would hurt his self-conviction.

" Hmmm, I want to see his ## whopped by Nnoitra, too" I complied. If I were Nnoitra I would let Grimmjow beat me, just to keep him off my back. But that's the thing about Nnoitra; he loves fighting just as badly as Grimmjow. He'd even cheat or use dirty tricks to win a battle. I guess that's what keeps the argument fueled. Grimmjow's desire to destroy things and Nnoitra's corrupted will to win. The two Espada were about to lash, until our supreme ruler walked into the room. Ulquiorra and I bowed respectively; Grimmjow and Nnoitra didn't notice him enter the room.

" What brings you here, my lord Aizen" I innocently asked,

" Just taking a walk around" he replied adding his notorious smirk.

" What's going on here" this question was more directed to Ulquiorra, sinces **_he's_** the peacemaker.

" Nothing worth your concern, my lord Aizen" He replied with his usual perpetual stoic expression. Of course that only made our ruler want to be involved, he just loved messing with Ulquiorra that way. There was a loud explosion in the background, and then a crash. Ulquiorra angrily turned his attention to the crash, only to be angered more from seeing half the wall damaged. Nnoitra and Grimmjow did see Ulquiorra's enraged expression, and bolted out the room. Ulquiorra followed, our ruler and I couldn't help but chuckle from the act. I don't know how our ruler felt, but I though it was very cute and definitely not the end of the constantly fighting Espada.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Peoples, just another story I coughed up from my brain, hope you liked it. oh! and about all the curse cut outs, I could've used them, but I really wanted to make this a K rated story so sorry if you felt annoyed by it... Plus feel free to review 3


End file.
